Relationships Are Hard
by stl29tide
Summary: One-Shot  Kurt and Blaine are in a long-distance relationship now that Kurt is back at McKinley. He'll see just how hard they are to maintain when his former bully shows back up. Pairings: Klaine and Kurtofsky. It's a Dave/Kurt ship people. XD


**Relationship Are Hard**

Long distance relationships are hard.

That was what was running through Kurt's mind after the first time he found his legs thrown over Dave Karofsky's shoulders after the jock had slowly fucked him. Him and Blaine had been with each other for awhile now. Not too long after they first started dating, Kurt had moved back home. At first things were great. Blaine was still Blaine, the ever perfect gentleman, showering Kurt with sweet kisses and giving him butterflies every time he took his hand in his own. Thankfully for them, summer came rather quickly since it was so late in the school year by the time Kurt had transferred. They had two and a half months of pure bliss to look forward to. They were definitely in the honeymoon stage of their relationship and to Kurt it felt like nothing could wrong.

Boy was he off.

It started with texts:

'_Way too much homework tonight. Have to cancel.'_

'_Sorry I can't. Warblers are having a council meeting to decide if we want to go with red jackets and blue piping or blue jackets with red piping for competition season.'_

'_We got a new bird and it's my night to babysit.'_

'_Going out in public right now, is NOT an option. I'm out of hair gel Kurt! Without it, I could give that kid Jacob, at your school a run for his money in the worst hair department.'_

Kurt was annoyed, but he was trying to stay calm. It's not Blaine's fault that he was so busy. In all honesty, both of their schedules were jam packed. Kurt just wished that Blaine would put in a bit more effort. He missed seeing him, holding him.

For awhile it got better; at least he thought it did. Blaine was able to make it to Lima a little more often and when he got held up, Kurt would drive to Westerville, even if it was just to have coffee. He was happy to be in Blaine's company again, except he couldn't help but to notice that things were different. Their repertoire wasn't what it once was. They were no longer finishing each others sentence. Blaine often seemed distracted and Kurt himself found he didn't really have anything to say. Maybe they were just in a rut. Their honeymoon phase had ended and now that they weren't all over each other all the time anymore, they just had to remember what it was like to have actual conversation. They'd get there. Kurt was sure of it.

Except they didn't.

By winter break, Kurt was literally shaking. His Prince Charming was slipping away. He could feel it. Sweet kisses had been replaced by hugs and risqué text messages were substituted by standard greetings of hello and how are you? It was an hour to midnight on New Year's Eve that Kurt found himself alone, in Rachel Berry's basement. He wasn't completely alone, he was just surrounded by couples, which was much, much worse. Blaine had been there with him, but was called away by a distressed Wes. Blaine, being Blaine, had to be there for his friend. Kurt understood that….in a way. If it had been Mercedes needing him, he would have hoped that his boyfriend would be okay with him leaving too, but for some reason, Kurt found himself angry and upset. When would it be his time? When would somebody choose him over everything else?

And that's when he remembered that somebody already had.

When he first set foot back into McKinley that previous spring, there was one thing he was still worrying about. Well….more like one person. The last time he had seen Dave Karofsky was when the neanderthal was performing in the halftime show with the Glee Club. To say he was shocked to see his former bully out there would be an understatement. He didn't think he could be more surprised until he realized that Karofsky wasn't actually that bad. In fact….he was sort of good. Really good. But, despite his apparent natural talent, Kurt was sure he was still the same boy he always had been. Finn had told him how he tried to convince him to apologize to Kurt and join the Glee Club and how he had refused. He hadn't mentioned anything else about ongoing slushying or locker checks, but if they weren't still going on, Kurt was sure they'd start up again as soon as he walked through the doors. It was there, standing in the hallway by his locker that he first saw Dave walking towards him. He braced himself for the hard hit and the bruised flesh that was sure to follow, but instead there was nothing. _Absolutely nothing. _There was no shove, no icy cold beverage; there was no acknowledgement that Kurt Hummel even existed to him in that moment. For the first time in months, Kurt took a deep breath. He was free.

It was only a few short weeks later when Kurt was cornering Dave in the locker room, not like _that_ was familiar to either one of them. Nope. Not. At. All.

A club was forming at McKinley, one in which Kurt had been trying to get approved since before he had ever left. Maybe it was all of the abuse that forced him into having to change schools that finally caused Principal Figgins and the school board to change their minds, but for the first time ever, McKinley would have their very own LGBT club. Currently, Kurt was blackmailing one Dave Karofsky into coming to the first meeting. Kurt had never seen so many emotions play out on one person's face at the same time; shock, anger, intrigue, fear…..it was all there. Kurt was using Dave's 'lip rape' against him as a way to get the jock into agreeing to go. If he did, then he would keep his secret safe. If he didn't, then Kurt would make sure everyone in Lima knew what happened all those months ago. You might be asking why Kurt approached Dave. After all, you think the fashionista would have been thrilled with the fact that he was no longer on the jock's radar, but frankly, Kurt was confused as fuck. It's like Dave went from one extreme to the complete opposite. He was still terrified and he couldn't help to shake the feel that the football player was just buying his time. He was waiting until Kurt let his defenses down and then he'd attack. So Kurt thought he'd keep his enemy close and if he could somehow infuse some tolerance into that pea sized brain of his, then all the better.

Sadly though, Dave never showed up to the meeting. In fact, Dave never showed up to school at all that day, or the next. He never came back. No one knew what happened to him, except his parents. It was weird. Completely and totally strange. Part of Kurt was worried, but thankfully his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of Nationals and the upcoming summer break.

When summer was over, Kurt was inexplicably sad. He knew he would have less time to see Blaine. He just hoped their relationship could survive attending different schools. School was another thing he wasn't really looking forward to. While he was glad he would be able to spend his last year with his friends, he was also upset for the same reason. High school would be over with and while he was ready to take the world by storm, he wasn't ready to have to leave everyone behind again. One person he hadn't thought of during break (or would person he hadn't allowed himself to think of) was Dave Karofsky. That was all shot to hell on the first day of school, when said boy was seen walking down the hallway much to the shock of nearly everyone. Dave Karofsky was back in town and something about him was definitely different.

The next week had somehow seemingly gotten weirder. The LGBT club had its first meeting. The turnout was definitely better than the year before, when it had just basically had the Gleeks as their sole members. One person sitting in the room that Kurt had not anticipated on was Dave. When everyone was going around introducing themselves, Dave had stood up and publically apologized to Kurt and anyone else who he might have bullied in school before. He unashamedly announced that he himself was gay and then talked of his own personal struggles of acceptance. It took him a long time to come to terms with who he was and how he had finally gotten to the point where he felt like it was okay to be gay. He talked about how it was hard for him, not being a typical gay stereotype. How his friends and family had certain expectations and how all his life he'd hear the words 'fag' and 'gross' or 'sick'. He spoke of how terrified he was at the possibility of being kicked off the team or injured for his sexual orientation. Football and hockey were his ticket out of Lima. If he didn't have them, he didn't have a future. He spoke uncensored and put everything out there. Afterwards the room was rather silent. Kurt couldn't quite bring himself to look at Karofsky; afraid he might see something he wasn't quite ready for, so instead he cleared his throat and looked around the room asking who was next.

A few more weeks had gone by and Kurt and Dave still hadn't addressed each other privately. The only times that they really saw each other were in passing or at the GSA meetings. They had decided to change their name to that, well actually…Dave came up with the suggestion. The vast majority of the clubs members were straight and he had suggested that it would be a good idea to acknowledge their presence in the club as well. Maybe more straight people would join for those that didn't know they had the option. After all, their goal was about preaching acceptance and to show that gay or straight, we were all the same and should be treated as such. It wasn't until one day after school when the hallway was pretty much empty that they saw each other; _really_ saw each other. Dave had stayed late to work on some weight training and Kurt had been alone in the Glee room working on a song assignment. Dave finally walked over to him, keeping a respectable distance as to not scare Kurt off.

"Hi," he said lamely.

"Hello David."

Dave's eyes shot up at the use of his first name. He had never heard it come from Kurt's lips before. It was weird….but nice. Not always one for tact, Dave blurted out the first thing that came to his mind.

"Why didn't you out me?"

"What?" Kurt said startled.

"Last spring. You said if I didn't come to the meeting, you'd tell everyone what happened. You'd tell them I'd kissed you."

Kurt let out a huff or air. "You realize that's the first time you've ever admitted that you kissed me and not the other way around."

"It's the first time I admitted it to you," he said seriously. "I admitted it to myself a long time ago."

Kurt stared thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging. "I was all talk I guess. I'd never want to out someone who wasn't ready for it, despite how much you may have deserved it for everything you did to me. But still, I didn't know your situation. It wouldn't have been right. Everyone's story is different. You know it's funny. I'm gay and all I could talk about was how much of a closet case you are. Or…were" he corrected. "I shouldn't have spoken that way about you….even if it wasn't to your face. Coming out is difficult enough, even if you are a stereotype," he said looking down at himself in example. "I preach acceptance, but….sometimes I don't always follow it myself. I've said a lot of things to be ashamed of. The GSA has helped with that; hearing other people's stories. I used to think bi-sexual people were gay people who just wanted to feel normal every once and awhile by being straight sometimes. Brittany kind of changed that for me. Hearing her talk about how last year she was in love with both Santana and Artie. Her love is universal and she's capable of loving everyone, no matter their sex. To think I had been ignorant of that at one time." He shook his head. "I'm sorry for threatening you with that. It was wrong."

Dave smiled slightly. "I did deserve something though. What I did to you was awful. I know I already apologized to everyone at the first meeting, including you, but I really am sorry and I've tried to change. I'd be lying if I said it still wasn't an ongoing struggle though. I still have a lot I need to forgive myself for too."

"Am I the reason you left?" Kurt asked. "I don't even know where you went."

"No one did. But yeah…you were the reason."

"I'm sor…"

"Hummel, if you say sorry one more time," Dave warned. "Just…let me say this, okay?" At Kurt's nod, he continued. "I went home, completely freaked out and practically begged my parents to let me go stay at my Aunt's in Michigan. Of course they didn't want me to go. There wasn't much left of the school year and there was no reason why I couldn't wait and I….I just broke down. I started sobbing and saying how I couldn't do it anymore, any of it. I kept talking about how I didn't want to be that way and how I can't and I pleaded with them to let me go. I told them I wasn't going to make it if they made me stay. They must have seen something in me that changed their minds because the next thing I knew, I was on a plane."

"What happened once you got there?" Kurt asked softly.

"My aunt took one look at me and I broke down again." He laughed ruefully. "She took me back to hers and I just started talking. Once I started I couldn't stop. Maybe it was being away from Lima, being away from the pressures of my parents or my friends….I don't really know, but it all just poured out."

"What happened then?"

"She counseled me."

"What?"

"My aunt…she's a psychologist, so she counseled me."

"Isn't that like….a conflict of interest or something?"

"It might be. I don't know. I just know that I wasn't ready to talk to anyone else or didn't think I could and she knew that without me having to even say anything. She's really good at what she does and was able to turn off our personal connection really easily and then when I just needed to her to be my aunt and not my shrink, she'd make the switch; no questions asked."

"I'm glad you had someone to talk to."

"Me too."

"So I take it your parents know now?"

"Yeah. They came up to Michigan to visit at the end of the summer and then I'd be going back home with them. Me and my aunt sat them down and I told them….everything. I told them all about you and bullying (some of which they already know), how I had kissed you. I told them everything and it felt…..terrifyingly awesome. My parents are good people; they are, but…..I had heard one of them or both say something at one point or another throughout the years that wasn't exactly of the best taste towards gays. I didn't know how'd they react. They were definitely surprised, but eventually, my mom just pulled me into her and hugged me, not letting go and then my dad wrapped his arms around both of us and well…that was pretty much it."

"Wow, so all things considered…."

"I was really lucky. I am…..really lucky. And the jocks are…..okay I guess. A lot of them have quit talking to me or get nervous looking when I'm in the locker room like I'm going to jump on them or something." He looked at Kurt, face flushing. "I learned my mistake the first time I did that." Kurt swallowed. "But mainly, they just sort of ignore me. I'm actually kind of grateful for that. No one's said anything to my face and no one's trying to cause problems or get me kicked off the team."

"They were still your friends though."

Dave shook his head. "Not really. I never let them get close enough to see the real me. What kind of friendship is that? I never would've killed you, you know?"

"Oh," he said startled at the sudden change of subject.

"I know I said that…but….I never would have ever done that. I was just so afraid and that's no excuse for ever threatening someone else's life, but….it was about me. I would've hurt myself before I ever allowed myself to hurt you like that."

"You'll have to excuse me but at that time it didn't feel like that."

"I know," he said solemnly. "But then again, you didn't know that I was completely in love with you." Kurt's head whipped around so fast, he swore he got whiplash. "I know it sounds insane, but…..I noticed you on the very first day of high school. You never saw me, but I saw you."

"I'm not….I don't….."

"That's okay Kurt. You don't have to say anything. I know you've never felt anything towards me besides anger or….indifference. I'm not exactly sure which one's worse, but….I am trying now; to be a better person. To allow myself to finally be me and not somebody else. I'd be lying if I said I didn't still want you, but I was wondering if you think we could be….I don't know….friends?"

And that was how it happened. Starting a friendship with Dave Karofsky was the last thing Kurt ever thought he'd do, but sure enough, that's what it was. Him and Dave had started things out slowly, just testing the waters at school. Maybe stopping to speak to each other in between classes. Eventually it moved on to eating lunch at the same table. Their time together in the GSA also helped things. One day they moved on to exchanging phone numbers. Text messages led to phone calls and phone calls led to getting together outside of school to just hang out. There was always the unspoken tension of Dave's feelings towards Kurt lurking, but they did their best, which was pretty good, to put that aside and just get to know each other. Somehow by the end of their first semester of senior year, Dave Karofsky had become one of Kurt Hummel's bestest friends.

Standing in Rachel's basement, with an hour left to go until midnight and no longer with a date, that's who Kurt had decided to go to and that's also the night everything changed. Kurt didn't mean to kiss Dave at midnight. He didn't mean for his heart to race as they separated and looked into each other's eyes. He didn't mean to go back in for a second kiss. He didn't mean to reach over to pull Dave's shirt off. He didn't mean to wind up on Dave's bed with the jock on top of him. He didn't mean to lose his clothes as well and he certainly didn't mean to wind up losing his virginity to Dave Karofsky that night. Dave Karofsky, who was so gentle and so loving with him. Dave Karofsky, who kissed him like he'd never been kissed before and stared at him with such intensity, it'd make anyone quiver with want and need. Dave Karofsky, who whispered sweet words of love as he pushed inside for the first time. Dave Karofsky, who was most certainly not his boyfriend. No, Kurt didn't mean for any of it to happen, but it did.

A month later and Kurt was still coming back from more. He was still with Blaine. After all, that's who he was supposed to be with, right? Blaine was his prince charming; his dapper gentleman. Blaine was what Kurt had always envisioned for himself, but somehow he couldn't find the strength to stay away from Dave. He tried. He really did. Dave, being one of Kurt's closest friends knew all about Blaine and after him and Kurt had sex for the first time, he knew that Kurt would regret it, which was confirmed afterwards when Kurt practically ran away. Dave tried to stay away as well. He just wanted Kurt to be happy. If anyone deserved it, it was him. He really tried.

They lasted two days.

Soon, it was all about hot and needy makeout sessions in the janitor's closet at school and secret meetings in Dave's truck during lunch time. They even revisited the locker room and more than made up for any previous memories it might have held. The moments where one of them was able to escape to the other's house was always the best. It was the moment where everything seemed to slow down and they could just be and bask in each other. Sometimes the sex was quick and rough and other times it was torturously slow and beautiful, but it was always…._always_ fucking amazing.

"I only have about twenty minutes before my dad's supposed to call," Kurt said after attacking Dave's lips with his own, one early February afternoon.

"That's enough," Dave mumbled against the smaller boy's mouth. He picked Kurt up and turned him around, walking them towards the bed where he proceeded to drop him down, causing him to bounce a couple of times. Kurt laughed and reached up to tug off his shirt and wiggle out of his skin tight jeans, which eventually needed some assistance from Dave. They were just _that _tight.

"David," he whined. "Get naked."

Dave chuckled. "Always so demanding," he chastised while pulling off his shirt. He stretched out over Kurt and pushed the brunette's bangs out of his eyes.

"You like it," Kurt said knowingly.

"Hmm…." He agreed. "That I do." He bent forward and crushed his lips to Kurt, immediately angling his head to the side in an attempt to deepen it. Kurt opened his mouth and pushed Dave's lips apart while doing so, immediately claiming the jock's tongue and sucking hungrily on it. There was nothing on this earth sexier than the desperate noises Kurt would make when he was horny. Those noises alone were enough to make Dave's dick twitch in anticipation. _'Only Kurt Hummel'_ he thought.

They made quick work of Dave's jeans. He took to the button with one hand while Kurt worked on pushing them down, not willing to stop kissing Dave in the process. Eventually they had to break for a moment, just so Dave could push off the rest of his jeans and reach inside the nightstand next to the bed where Dave and Kurt kept their condoms and lube. He says "their" because they did in fact buy them together. While Dave could have had sex with someone else since technically Kurt was still with another guy, he didn't want to. It had always been Kurt and he knew for a fact that he was also the only other guy that Kurt had, had sex with. Blaine may have had Kurt in 'title' but Dave has had Kurt in ways that Blaine could never even begin to imagine and that always made him feel good. So it was _their_ drawer and it would continue to be for as long as Kurt would have him, which he hoped would be a very long time.

Pushing into Kurt, Dave had to still himself. Despite how many times they had done this the past month, Kurt was always tight. The amount of heat from him being wrapped around Dave was always amazing. He had to hold the base of his cock before pushing in the rest of the way to keep himself from cumming, it was _that _awesome.

The last month has provided them with ample opportunity to learn everything about each other's bodies as humanly possible. It's like they were made for each other. Kurt was always so eager underneath him…..or on top of him….or on the side of him…..whatever. Either way, Kurt was currently on all fours with Dave fucking him from behind. He knew they were short on time, but he wanted this to last a little while longer. He kept his thrusts quick and shallow with Kurt trying to fuck himself back on Dave in an attempt to take him deeper. Kurt Hummel had the face of an angel but he could be a dirty little fuck when he wanted to, which was actually most of the time. His fingertips were pressed into Kurt's hips, gripping him from being able to push back. He wasn't ready for Kurt to be done yet. Every few strokes though, he'd take pity and push in deep, hitting that sweet spot and causing Kurt to cry out. God he loved that sound. It was then that Kurt's phone rang. He was already told by Burt that he needed to pick up when he called otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to go over to Dave's anymore. Burt had been apprehensive about Kurt and Dave's friendship from the beginning but he trusted Kurt so he let them hang out anyways. He still always wanted to make sure he could get a hold of Kurt though at all times. Trusting Dave would take a little while longer. Without looking at the screen, Kurt picked it up and tried to even out his breathing, while Dave slowed down his movements.

"H-hello."

"Kurt?"

"Ooh…umm….hi." Picking up the phone and hearing Blaine's voice on the other end was just about the last thing Kurt had expected. The last time they had spoke was a couple of days ago.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah….yeah," he said hurriedly. "I just didn't expect it to be you. I was waiting on my…" He had to stop for a minute when Dave started to move a little faster again.

"Kurt?" Blaine said worriedly.

"Dad. I was expecting my dad," he rushed out.

"Oh. So…..how was your day? What are you up to?"

"Umm." Kurt started panting. "Just doing some cardio." He held his phone with one hand and rested it on Dave's headboard while he took his other hand and slapped behind him, trying to get Dave to stop his movements, but instead the opposite occurred and Dave started to go deeper, the opposite of his earlier actions.

"Oh, well exercise is very important."

Kurt bit his lip and whimpered in agreement. He stayed on the phone while Blaine talked about his day. The only thing he could really hear were Dave's grunts behind him, which seemed to be getting louder. Kurt told Blaine (barely) that he was at the gym and another guy was using a machine behind him. After a few minutes, he was practically in tears trying to stop himself from screaming out as Dave was now fucking him without reserve. Every thrust and he was slamming himself into Kurt's prostate. Kurt was holding on to the headboard now with his other hand, resting his forehead against his arm. He couldn't hold it in any longer as Dave reached around and wrapped his big hand around Kurt's cock. He cried out and collapsed as he came all over the sheets below him, shaking from the overwhelming sensation. He felt Dave collapse next to him, both seemingly boneless. It wasn't until he heard Blaine's worried shouts of concerns that he realized he dropped the phone with it landing on the floor. He reached down, hand hitting the carpet and moving around attempting to find it, not having the strength to actually hang his head over the side and look. When he finally came into contact with it, he picked it up and held it to his ear.

"Blaine," he said tiredly.

"What the hell just happened?" he shrieked.

"I…..strained something," he lied, earning a snort from Dave.

"What? Kurt…."

"Blaine, I have to go, I'll call you later." Kurt pressed the 'End' button and dropped his phone back on the floor. He turned to Dave, noticing the different mix of emotions on his face; smugness, sadness, lust, and love. Kurt hesitated for a minute, before looking away. "I should go," he said meekly.

"Yeah," he said not looking at Kurt. "Yeah, okay."

It had been two weeks since Kurt and Dave had been together. Kurt had been ignoring him. Dave thought they were over this part where they pretended they could stay away from each other, but somehow things seemed to be different. The first time it had been two days. This was two weeks. Valentine's Day was today, so any hope that Kurt had possibly changed his mind was completely gone. Kurt would never come over to his house after school when he could go have a date with his boyfriend. It was that thought that was interrupted when a voice cleared next to him. He looked down to see fancy, polished shoes and automatically knew who they belonged to. He shut his locker, revealing Kurt's beautifully perfect face in the process.

"Kurt," he said cordially. Kurt, without saying anything, opened up his palm and held his hand out. Dave looked down. In the center of it was a tiny candied heart that said 'Would you be Mine?' He looked up at Kurt, head tilting in question.

Kurt blushed and looked away briefly before reconnecting his eyes with Dave's. "So I broke up with Blaine last week."

Dave's heart started to pound. "Last week?"

"Yeah. And then I spent this past week trying to convince my dad that I might be in love with you."

"Might?"

"Well, I said might to him because I didn't think it would be right if I told him first."

"First?" _'Seriously Dave,' he thought to himself. 'What's with the one word responses?'_

Kurt held up his other palm and opened it to reveal another candy heart with the words 'I Love You' on it. Dave couldn't help the tears that seemed to well up a little in his eyes or the grin that started to stretch out across his face. Kurt stepped forward and looked up at Dave through his eyelashes.

"David Karofsky," he said slowly and slightly smiling himself. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

Dave nodded and let out a sigh of relief as he grabbed Kurt and kissed him hard in the hallway at school for all to see. When they broke apart Kurt laughed, relieved at the thought of him and Dave actually being together. _Really together. _

Long distance relationships are hard. Sometimes what's even harder is realizing that the things you thought you always wanted wasn't what you needed at all. You can fantasize about love all you want, but having the real life thing in front of you is always better. It's scary and powerful, but if you're willing to hold on to it when you find it, it'll always be worth the risk.


End file.
